Espera
by Lna Twilight
Summary: One-Shot. Bella creía amar a Jacob pero una inesperada confesión hace que vea todo desde otro punto de vista... AH


**N/A: Esta es una de esas imágenes en mi cabeza. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Sólo la historia es mía. Lo demás es de Stephenie.**

**ESPERA**

Estaba empezando a sentirme algo claustrofóbica con Jacob caminando por toda la sala como un animal enjaulado.

"¡Por favor dime Bella! ¡Necesito saber!" gritó Jacob. Ahora sí estaba enojado.

Pero aún así, no podía decirle.

Hace unas semanas, había empezado a actuar algo distante y perdida y él lo había notado. Él siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba conmigo, menos esto.

"¡Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo! ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo" mi voz se quebró al final. Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia la cocina. _Si le digo, lo perderé. No puedo perderlo, él es mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi todo._

"¿Por qué demonios no puedes? Sabes que te amo, puees decirme lo que sea y no importa qué, estaré contigo." Me senté en una silla, apoyé mis codos en la mesa y escondí mi rostro en mis manos.

Estaba en mi tercer semestre de mi carrera de música. Siempre he querido tocar, ser música, y ahroa estaba realizando mi sueño. Mi relación con Jacob parecía estar mejor que nunca. Él era mi primer y único amor. Pero no todo era perfecto.

Había un chico en mi clase de teoría que hacía que mi corazón se me saliera del pecho cada vez que me hablaba. Su nombre: Edward Cullen. Incluso una mirada de él me ponía nerviosa. Me sentí atraída hacia él cuando estaba en primer semestre, cuando estuve un tiempo alejada de Jacob. Pero Edward no se sentía igual que yo.

Nuestra relación era extraña, podíamos ser amigables, o no tolerarnos en lo absoluto. Siempre era diferente. Eventualmente toda la atracción se alejó y para mi segundo semestre, ya no sentía nada por él. Había regresado con Jacob, pues lo extrañaba demasiado. Y él me había dicho que me había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Si algo era verdad era que siempre había querido a Jacob, tal vez no siempre de la misma forma pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado. Lo necesitaba ahí. Nos amábamos con todo lo que teníamos.

Yo pensaba eso hasta mi último día de clases.

_Flashback_

La clase de teoría. Era mi última clase antes de que pudiera irme de aquí el verano entero con Jacob. Podríamos viajar o simplemente quedarnos aquí, juntos. Necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos.

Especialmente lejos de Edward. Él se había estado comportando diferente conmigo. Estaba empezando a tomar mi mano a cada oportunidad que tenía y abría la puerta del salon para que yo entrara. Eran puros actos caballerosos que antes no tenía conmigo. Al menos no _usualmente_.

Definitivamente necesitaba una distracción.

Cuando entré al salón de teoría, Edward estaba sentado en el asiento junto al mío, se notaba nervioso. Fui a mi lugar y me senté, esperando a que la clase comenzara. Teoría no era mi clase favorita, pero tenía que tomar notas de todo para pasar esta materia.

Justo a mitad de la clase, Edward me pasó un pedazo de papel con algo escrito con su escritura elegante.

_Hola_

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré al profesor. Él estaba, como siempre, muy distraído leyendo en su escritorio, buscando algún trabajo que no hubiera encargado ya. Escribí mi respuesta y le devolví el papel.

**Hola!... nota el sarcasmo. ¬¬ ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa?**

_Sólo me preguntaba, ¿qué vas a hacer este verano?_

Suspiré. **Vivir la vida, visitar el mundo… no lo sé. Lo que sea menos estudiar**

_Sí, vaya planes que tienes… ¿Podrías quedarte un momento después de clases? Tengo algo que decirte._

Fruncí el ceño.

**¿Por qué no lo escribes aquí?**

_Es algo importante, Bella._

Estaba empezando a confundirme. **¿Y por qué no esperaste a que acabara la clase para que me pidieras que me quedara?**

_Te lo explicaré cuando la clase acabe. Pero por favor quédate… ¿Estarás ahí?_

**Umm… de acuerdo. Pero ahora concéntrate en la clase! Necesito aprobar.**

Escuché la risita de Edward cuando leyó mi respuesta.

La clase pasó rápido después de eso. Cuando escuché que sonó el timbre guardé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida. Edward estaba recargado contra una pared, y aún se veía nervioso. Lo alcancé y le sonreí.

"Hola, entonces… ¿qué querías decirme?" le pregunté.

Edward pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. "Sé que tal vez pensarás que lo que voy a decirte es algo… sorprendente e inesperado. Pero te pido que lo creas, ¿sí?"

Asentí mientras me reír un poco. "Te creeré. Vaya, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Simplemente dilo."

"Quería decirte que… te amo."

Abrí mis ojos como platos. "¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste, Bella. Te amo y necesitaba decírtelo antes de que te fueras de nuevo." Me sonrojé y mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. "Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas," acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

"Edward, yo… yo-"

"Sólo quería hacer algo, ¿puedo intentarlo?" me interrumpió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

Aclaré mi gargante y asentí. "Sí, pero Edward ¿Qué-?"

No pude terminar de responder porque su boca estaba en la mía. Segundos después entendí que me estaba besando. Sus labios se sentían bien contra los míos y dejé que ese sentimiento me guiara. Le respondí el beso. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomé su cabello en mis manos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada parte de él y un gemido salió de mi boca. Cuando nos separamos, la culpa empezó a apoderarse de mí con un solo pensamiento. _Jacob_. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

Edward comenzó a besar mis mejillas, mi mandíbula y finalmente mi labios de nuevo. Suspiré alegremente pero me alejé de él. No me dejó ir y puso sus manos en mi cintura. Se inclinó para que nuestras frentes se tocaran.

"¿Qué significa que me amas?" susurré.

"Significa que te amo. Pienso que eres hermosa, eres inteligente, increíble, alegre, tímida, perfecta. Todo."

"¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Edward me sonrió. "Creo que te amé desde el momento en el que te conocí, sólo que no lo sabía. Y basándome en lo que acaba de pasar, parece que al menos yo te gusto, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que me gustas Edward. Incluso cuando te comportas como un idiota conmigo. Diría que también te amo pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"No estoy segura. Ahora me siento confundida… tú sabes que estoy con Jacob. Se supone que lo amo… pero tengo este sentimiento cuando estoy contigo y se siente más… fuerte, más correcto. No sé qué pasa conmigo" confesé con frustración.

"No te preocupes. Yo sólo quería que lo supieras y ahora soy feliz, no importa si me amas o no. No te pido nada más" él besó mi nariz y me dejó ir. Se volteó para irse, pero tomé su brazo para evitar que se fuera.

"¿Edward?" pregunté tímidamente.

"¿Sí?"

"Solucionaré todas mis dudas y haré las cosas de la forma correcta… no importa lo que sea eso. Me preguntaba… aunque no fuera por ahora… tu… ¿podrías esperar por mí?" pregunté con nerviosismo.

Edward apretó mi mano y respondió. "Claro que sí, linda. Esperaré todo lo que necesites. Pero recuerda que yo sólo quiero que seas feliz ¿ok?"

"Bien. Me tengo que ir. Te veré pronto."

"Eso espero. Adiós, amor" soltó mi mano y entonces yo fui quien se volteó y se fue.

_Fin flashback_

Estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos que olvidé que estaba con Jacob. Levanté mi mirada y él me estaba mirando con impaciencia, aún estaba esperando que hablara.

"Entiéndelo Jacob. Tú eres una de las personas que más quiero, en quien más confío. Por eso mismo no puedo decírtelo. No quiero lastimarte." En serio estaba siendo paciente, pero Jacob no comprendía. Estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. "Tú entiende que lo que me lastima es que no me tengas confianza. Puedo sobreponerme a lo que sea y te puedo ayudar." Su voz era una mezcla de ira y falsa comprensión y eso fue lo que me hizo perder la paciencia.

Aparté mi mano bruscamente y me puse de pie. "¡Entonces dime cómo decirle a mi novio que me enamoré de alguien! ¡Dímelo por favor porque yo ya no sé qué hacer!" grité.

La cara de Jacob se puso pálida y toda emoción se borró de su rostro. "¿Era eso lo que tratabas de decirme?" yo asentí y volteé a verlo. Su mirada estaba tan vacía como su voz cuando me habló. "Ahora entiendo lo que decías. Lamento haberte obligado a decirlo. Hubiera preferido el silencio." suspiró "Me voy. Adiós, Bella." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Jake, espera por favor" sollocé mientras caminaba detrás de él.

"Lo siento Bella… pero no tiene caso que yo siga aquí. Hablaremos después pero no ahora."

Y con eso se fue. En cuanto me envolvió el silencio, me derrumbé completamente y lloré por la pérdida de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Si bien estaba sufriendo, recordé la razón de mi sufrimiento y no pude hacer más que sonreír. Edward me amaba y yo también, de eso no había duda. El daño ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiarlo ahora.  
>Pasémi verano en casa de mi padre, pensando en lo que haría después. Aceptando el hecho de que Jacob ya no estaría ahí para mí cuando lo necesitara… tal vez en un futuro pero no por ahora.<p>

_Tal como él dijo._

Conforme se acercaba el inicio de mi cuarto semestre me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Cada día más cerca de volver a ver a Edward, quien repentinamente me había dicho que me amaba y había despertado esos sentimientos que creí que ya no tenía.

El fin de semana antes del inicio de clases, volví a los dormitorios de la universidad para organizar todo antes de empezar el semestre. Me encontré con Edward antes del inicio de clases. Nos miramos fijamente y lugo sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Platicamos de todo y de nada cuando le dije:

"La espera terminó." Él sonrió y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho y sonreí.

Las cosas cambiaron definitivamente…

… pero ahora todo me parece que vale la pena.

**N/A: Esta es de mis primeras historias. Si les gusta presionen el pequeño botón que dice 'Review' ^ ^ y si no… también háganlo :) me gustaría saber que opinan.**


End file.
